Along with the development of the fourth generation of mobile technologies, modern mobile communication base stations are tending to be smaller and set outdoors, and optical cables and power cables are gradually being used to replace the primary antenna feeder component. Conventional Radio Remote Units (RRUs), which use an optical power composite cable to send signals directly to the base station, are costly. However, the cost of adding a cable to the primary antenna feeder is relatively low. In order to connect the primary antenna feeder with an added power cable, an electrical connector, such as a power adaptor, is needed.